


Just What it Takes to Start Again

by blarfshnorgull



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, For the most part, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfshnorgull/pseuds/blarfshnorgull
Summary: Dimitri reunites with Hilda and Claude at Derdriu, and they fall into old habits.Not that they’re complaining.—Written for fe3h polyship week day 1: celebration
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	Just What it Takes to Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> Rip I had ideas for every day of this week but school + ideas getting out of control killed it for me.
> 
> I’ll post some of them later. And probably make a series for all the polyship stuff I wanna do for 3h.
> 
> Shoutout to arihime for beta’ing this. I would be missing every other word without her lmao.

Dimitri looks for them after the battle is over. He’s well aware that Claude and Hilda are perfectly capable of handling themselves, despite what Hilda might say. But even still, he worries.

Or, more accurately, he misses them. How unfortunate that an invasion on Derdriu is the first time he reunites with the two of his… friends?

Does a one time tryst over five years ago make them something more?

He spots them just a short distance away. Hilda is seated on a crate, leaning over Freikugel to support herself. Claude is standing in front of her, his back turned to Dimitri.

Dimitri approaches them, and suddenly Hilda throws herself over the pommel of her axe even more than she already was.

“I’m just _so_ tired, Claude. I don’t know if I can even _walk_ anymore,” Hilda says in a way that Dimitri would describe as theatrical if he wasn’t so stuck on finding it endearing.

“Do you need some assistance?” He finds himself asking before he can think better of it.

Hilda leaps into his arms before he processes what’s happening. It startles a gasp out of him, but even still he finds himself hooking an arm under her knees to steady her.

Hilda sighs contentedly, Claude gives him a knowing look, and Dimitri realizes he has Hilda in a bridal carry.

Embarrassment floods him, and he sputters uselessly. “Hilda! This is not what I meant!”

Claude gives a light chuckle. “It’s not the first time you’ve swept her off her feet.”

An entirely new wave of embarrassment hits Dimitri as he recalls the night of the White Heron Cup. 

Hilda had been complaining about how much her feet hurt from dancing. In hindsight, she was trying to goad someone into retrieving her uniform for her, but Dimitri offered to carry her to her room. 

She accepted, completely dumbstruck, Dimitri recalls.

Claude looked at them oddly, and said he had something in his room for her and… well the rest was history.

“I… I misinterpreted what Hilda meant.”

Hilda makes herself more comfortable in his arms. “You were being nice.”

Dimitri gives out a shaky laugh, unsure how to respond given everything. “I’m hardly a nice person.”

Claude gives him a strange look and sweeps his arm out to gesture at the city around them. “Derdriu might disagree with you there.”

Dimitri feels a blush warm his face, but says nothing.

Claude steps closer and presses a light peck on Dimitri’s cheek. Dimly, Dimitri realizes Claude has to crane his head higher than before to even reach him.

Claude steps back slightly, but still close by his side. His hand presses at the small of Dimitri’s back and begins guiding him somewhere. “Come on, I know a place where we can celebrate.

Hilda wraps her arms around Dimitri’s neck, perfectly pleased with herself, “ _And,_ it can fit three people.”

Dimitri can hardly refuse either of them, and Derdriu _is_ safe now… perhaps he can make room to enjoy himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Context for this entire thing: Dimitri and Hilda were dressed in the dancer costumes for their class, Dimitri picked Hilda up, and Claude realized that might be his Thing.
> 
> You can fill in the blanks from there lmao.


End file.
